Shut Up
by Takkaori
Summary: Kanda déteste les déclarations affectueuses. Vraiment, il les hait.


**Hey !  
**

 **Alors c'est très marrant parce que je me suis fait un planning d'écriture et cette idée n'y figurait pas, mais elle s'est écrite solo dans ma tête et j'ai pas tellement pu m'en débarrasser avant de l'avoir couché sur papier x'D. Écrit en à peine plus d'une heure avant de me coucher hier ! :3**

 **Un petit Yullen plutôt mignon, à mon sens, mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à le catégoriser, y a des relents d'angst et de petit drama, donc je dirais qu'il y a du bittersweet, ça fait pas de mal aussi :p.**

 **Sinon, l'écriture est un peu différente de la narration que j'emploie habituellement, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que ça donne :D !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Scoop !_

Les relations humaines, c'est compliqué.

 _Scoop !_

Kanda, il a du mal.

 _Scoop !_

 _Ou peut-être pas._

Ce n'est pas le cas d'Allen. Ou du moins pas autant, et pas de la même manière.

 _Scoop !_

 _Un vrai, cette fois._

Allen essaie d'aider Kanda, de temps en temps.

Ce qui n'est pas un _scoop_ , c'est que ça énerve Kanda. Enfin, il se passerait bien de son aide. Ses conseils sont narquois et il se moque de lui plus qu'autre chose, pourtant, à certaines piques, Kanda sent qu'il est sérieux. Il veut lui apporter une solution, à son caractère de con.

Kanda se fâche et tonne, mais au fond, il s'étonne. Il est touché de l'implication d'Allen pour son cas épineux, et celui-ci répond que c'est normal, avec un sourire heureux.

Le point le plus étonnant, en vrai, c'est que Kanda aime pas quand Allen ne sourit pas. Il aime son sourire, oui. Parce que c'est beau, parce que c'est vivant.

Solaire, un rayon de lumière, là, entre ses lèvres. Il pétille de bonheur, mais aussi de malice, quand il s'amuse à l'agacer et à le charrier. Kanda s'en fout, car ça lui plaît pas mal à lui aussi, faut le dire. Ils se taquinent, c'est pas du dénigrement ni de l'humiliation, c'est de l'affection un peu vacharde, p'tête bien, mais c'est eux, et c'est bien.

Des fois, Allen pleure.

Il est sensible, et il l'a pas eu facile. Kanda le sait. Ce qu'il sait pas, c'est quoi faire. Quand il voit son Moyashi sombrer, tellement il s'est retenu, tellement il peine à se confier, Kanda aimerait dire quelque chose.

Il n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'il s'y connait pas. Ses émotions, lui peine à les comprendre, et celles des autres… Dans la théorie, peut-être qu'il pige, il est pas con comme une huître non plus, mais bon, il se voit mal s'improviser parolier de réconfort quand il y a que du blanc dans son cerveau et un malaise dans son estomac. Il pourrait essayer, mais il ose pas. Il a peur d'aggraver les choses, de mettre les pieds dans le plat, et ça, pour Moyashi, il veut pas.

Allen chiale pas vraiment devant lui, pas souvent, cependant, Kanda le voit. Quand il sort de la salle de bain après y avoir passé dix ans, quand il a les joues et les yeux rougis alors qu'il est seul, et les rares fois où il a pleuré à ses côtés, Kanda l'a serré dans ses bras, gardant son tourment à l'abri dans son silence.

Quelque fois, il sait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, lui parler à propos de ce qu'il a remarqué, lui proposer d'en parler. Il a bredouillé une excuse à la place, un jour qu'Allen pleurait contre lui et qu'il le tenait en silence. Un silence un peu coupable.

Comme surpris, Allen a secoué la tête, s'excusant à son tour, parlant comme s'il était celui qui avait tort.

Ça a énervé Kanda. Avec la colère, il a su quoi faire. Il l'a engueulé sèchement, lui a rétorqué d'arrêter de se cacher, et de pas s'excuser d'être humain. Allen a eu un visage éberlué. Kanda a eu peur qu'il rechiale, mais s'est tenu prêt à assumer ses paroles, s'il n'a su quoi dire pour arranger la situation au cas où.

Allen s'est contenté de sourire et de se blottir contre lui, lui murmurant un merci.

C'était pas réconfortant, c'était pas quelque chose d'utile, donc il a pas compris pourquoi il était remercié, mais Kanda s'est senti un peu fier de lui, sur ce coup. Moins impuissant.

Kanda aime Allen, et c'est réciproque.

Allen le lui dit beaucoup. Souvent. Mais Kanda n'arrive pas à en faire autant. C'est pas qu'il le ressent pas, c'est qu'il est bloqué, et il sait pas très bien pourquoi.

La même chose qui l'empêche de trouver les mots pour rassurer Allen, à peu de chose près.

Au début, c'était une espèce d'égo. Un égo qui dit non à ce qui semble affaiblir, un égo qui retient de trop montrer quand c'est bien, un égo qui freine ce qui pourrait se faire facilement, qui transforme la simplicité en complexité. Un égo qui rajoute des considérations toutes connes. Égo qui se rebelle, qui méprise, qui gueule contre le fait de s'abaisser.

En fait, c'est un égo qui croit être brisé par ce qui ne lui fait aucune ombre en réalité. Un égo qui s'est construit sur du vide et des banalités, qu'on rabâche, qu'on renâcle. Chacun a le sien, chacun sa merde.

Cet égo cache un blocage. Kanda a peur d'aimer. Peur de trop ressentir. Peur de faiblir. Parce que la force, c'est son identité. Patiemment, Allen a tenté de lui expliquer que c'est pas en baissant son armure qu'il se met à terre. C'est pas en affichant ce qu'il ressent et en le disant qu'il se rend plus vulnérable. La vulnérabilité, c'est de pas assumer, de pas comprendre, de pas être sûr de soi. C'est ça qui donne de l'emprise aux cons, et ça qui leur fait se permettre d'attaquer autrui.

La confiance, ça aide à pas se faire écraser, et ça incite à ne pas écraser. Bien chez soi, on emmerde pas les autres.

Ça, Kanda est tout à fait d'accord dans la théorie.

Il y arrive quand même pas. Parce qu'il bloque trop.

Allen lui promet qu'il y arrivera. Kanda dit rien, il râle qu'il s'en moque, que c'est pas pour lui, mais il sait que son Moyashi a compris que ça le minait réellement de s'être rendu compte qu'il ne bloquait pas par fierté, mais par crainte. C'est justement sa fierté qui lui donne l'envie de dépasser ça. Et le reste de fierté mal placée qui le ramène en arrière. Une bataille interne qui se joue en douce, créant quelques secousses.

Il se dit qu'une fois qu'il aura réussi à exprimer ses émotions, il saura peut-être mieux l'ouvrir quand Allen en aura besoin. Et il en a envie. Il sait qu'Allen demande rien, mais il le veut.

Allen est couché dans son lit, emmitouflé dans la couette, pressé contre lui.

Kanda caresse ses cheveux blancs, ses doigts rasent son crâne. Allen se tait, il a l'air d'aimer ça, et il s'endort. Il lutte quand même, et le regarde tendrement.

De temps en temps, Kanda aime bien qu'il la ferme.

Il haït les déclarations d'affections parce qu'elles le renfoncent dans son doute et dans sa galère.

Mais en vrai, quand Allen lui dit qu'il l'aime, putain, il le trouve beau. Il a des joues rouges, un regard décidé et droit – et il sourit.

Ce sourire que Kanda veut voir gravé sur son visage.

Pour le moment, cet instant de sérénité est tellement plaisant, presque parfait – il trouve ça con de dire ça, mais c'est un peu le cas – qu'il en est rendu à prier pour qu'il se la ferme encore un peu.

Il se dit qu'ils arriveront bien à changer la donne, Allen à garder sa joie, lui à sortir un peu de lui-même. Justement parce qu'ils s'aiment, parce qu'ils ont pas tant de temps que ça avant que la vie le leur prenne. Alors ils vont, ils avancent en voyant où ça les mène.

Là où il est rendu maintenant, il fait beau, il fait chaud, et ça a le goût des lèvres d'Allen.

Alors pourvu qu'il la ferme.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Dooonc ici on a un Kanda qui peine sévère avec ses sentiments et il faut reconnaître que ça lui va bien, j'ai bien aimé jouer sur le parallèle entre son manque d'habilité à lui et la facilité d'Allen ! J'ai déjà traité du rapport au sentiment/l'émotionnel dans d'autres fics, c'est un sujet que j'aime bien, ici avec la forme et le fait que Kanda bloque j'espère que ça paraît sympa :).  
**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à me dire que vous pensez de ce texte, j'avoue en être très curieuse, et ça fait toujours plaisir :D !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
